as the devil rises tabs
by spikey51
Summary: life after midnight


-= Tabs for As the desperate devil rises =-

Guitar Help

o = Open

m = Palm-Muted

x = Harmonics

r = Reversed Swell. Achieved with the volume button or a volume pedal.

Guitar 1 Tabs

0:00

E -

B -

G -

D 2-

A 2-

E 0-

o-

0:02

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

0:05

E -

B -

G -

D 3-

A 3-

E 1-

o-

0:08

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

0:11

E -

B -

G -

D 4-

A 4-

E 4-

o-

0:14

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

0:16

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

A 2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

E 0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

0:19

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

A 2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

E 0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

0:22

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

A 2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

E 0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

0:25

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

A 2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

E 0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

0:28

E -

B -

G -

D -2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

A -2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

E -0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

0:31

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-

A 2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-

E 0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

0:33

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-

A 2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-

E 0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

0:36

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-

A 2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-

E 0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

0:39

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-

A 2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-

E 0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

0:42

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-

A 2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-

E 0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

0:45

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:47

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:50

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:53

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:56

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:59

E -

B -

G -

D -2-2-2-3-3-3-4-4-4-4-5-5-5-5-6-6-

A -2-2-2-3-3-3-4-4-4-4-5-5-5-5-6-6-

E -2-2-2-3-3-3-4-4-4-4-5-5-5-5-6-6-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

1:02

E -

B -

G -

D 6-7-7-7-7-8-8-8-8-9-9-9-9-10-10-10-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

A 6-7-7-7-7-8-8-8-8-9-9-9-9-10-10-10-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

E 6-7-7-7-7-8-8-8-8-9-9-9-9-10-10-10-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:04

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

A 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:07

E -

B -

G -

D 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-

A 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-

E 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:10

E -

B -

G -

D 4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

A 4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

E 4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:13

E -

B -

G -

D 5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-2-

A 5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-2-

E 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-0-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:16

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

1:19

E -

B -

G -

D -3-

A -3-

E -1-

-o-

1:21

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

1:24

E -

B -

G -

D -4-

A -4-

E -4-

-o-

1:27

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

1:30

E -

B -

G -

D -2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

A -2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

E -0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

1:33

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

A 2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

E 0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

1:35

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

A 2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

E 0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

1:38

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

A 2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

E 0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

1:41

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

A 2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

E 0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

1:44

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

A 2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-2-2-4-4-5-5-7-7-

E 0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

1:47

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-

A 2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-

E 0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

1:50

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-

A 2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-

E 0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

1:52

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-

A 2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-

E 0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

1:55

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-

A 2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-2-2-5-4-2-2-7-5-

E 0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

1:58

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

2:01

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:04

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:06

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:09

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:12

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

2:15

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-2-3-3-3-4-4-4-4-5-5-5-5-6-6-6-7-7-7-7-8-8-8-8-9-9-9-9-10-10-10-

A 2-2-2-3-3-3-4-4-4-4-5-5-5-5-6-6-6-7-7-7-7-8-8-8-8-9-9-9-9-10-10-10-

E 2-2-2-3-3-3-4-4-4-4-5-5-5-5-6-6-6-7-7-7-7-8-8-8-8-9-9-9-9-10-10-10-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

2:18

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

A 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:21

E -

B -

G -

D 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

A 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

E 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:23

E -

B -

G -

D 4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-

A 4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-

E 4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:26

E -

B -

G -

D 5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

A 5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

E 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:29

E -

B -

G -

D -2-

A -2-

E -0-

-o-

2:32

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

2:35

E -

B -

G -

D -2-

A -2-

E -0-

-o-

2:38

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

2:40

E -

B -

G -

D -2-

A -2-

E -0-

-o-

2:43

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

2:46

E -

B -

G -

D -2-

A -2-

E -0-

-o-

2:49

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

2:52

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

2:54

E -

B -

G -

D -2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

A -2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

E -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:57

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-2-2-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

A 2-2-2-2-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

E 0-0-0-0-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:00

E -

B -

G -

D 3-3-3-3-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-

A 3-3-3-3-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-

E 1-1-1-1-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:03

E -

B -

G -

D 4-4-4-4-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

A 4-4-4-4-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

E 4-4-4-4-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:06

E -

B -

G -

D 5-5-5-5-

A 5-5-5-5-

E 3-3-3-3-

o-o-o-o-

3:09

E -

B -

G -

D 2-

A 2-

E 0-

o-

3:11

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

3:14

E -

B -

G -

D 2-

A 2-

E 0-

o-

3:17

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

3:20

E -

B -

G -

D 2-

A 2-

E 0-

o-

3:23

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

3:26

E -

B -

G -

D 2-

A 2-

E 0-

o-

3:28

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

3:31

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

Guitar 2 Tabs

0:00

E -

B -

G 5-

D x-

A 3-

E -

o-

0:02

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

0:05

E -

B -

G 6-

D x-

A 4-

E -

o-

0:08

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

0:11

E -

B -

G 7-

D x-

A 5-

E -

o-

0:14

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

0:16

E -

B -

G -

D 2-

A 2-

E 0-

o-

0:19

E -

B -

G -

D 2-

A 2-

E 0-

o-

0:22

E -

B -

G -

D 2-

A 2-

E 0-

o-

0:25

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

0:28

E -

B -

G -

D -11-11-11-11-11-11-11-12-11-9-

A -

E -

-o-m-m-m-m-m-m-o-o-o-

0:31

E -

B -

G -

D 11-11-11-11-11-11-11-12-11-9-9-7-

A -7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

E -

o-m-m-m-m-m-m-o-o-o-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-m-

0:33

E -

B -

G -

D 9-9-9-7-7-7-9-7-

A -10-10-10-9-10-9-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

E -

o-m-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-m-

0:36

E -

B -

G -

D 9-9-9-7-7-7-9-7-

A -10-10-10-9-10-9-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

E -

o-m-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-m-

0:39

E -

B -

G -

D 9-9-9-7-7-7-9-7-

A -10-10-10-9-10-9-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

E -

o-m-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-m-

0:42

E -

B -

G -

D 9-9-9-7-7-7-

A -10-10-10-9-10-9-

E -

o-m-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-o-

0:45

E -

B -

G -

D -5-5-5-5-8-8-8-8-

A -

E -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:47

E -

B -

G -

D 7-7-7-7-3-3-3-3-5-5-5-5-8-8-8-8-

A -

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:50

E -

B -

G -

D 7-7-7-7-9-9-9-9-5-5-5-5-8-8-8-8-

A -

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:53

E -

B -

G -

D 7-7-7-7-3-3-3-3-5-5-5-5-8-8-8-8-

A -

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:56

E -

B -

G -

D 7-7-7-7-9-9-9-9-

A -

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:59

E -

B -

G -

D -2-2-2-3-3-3-4-4-4-4-5-5-5-5-6-6-

A -2-2-2-3-3-3-4-4-4-4-5-5-5-5-6-6-

E -2-2-2-3-3-3-4-4-4-4-5-5-5-5-6-6-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

1:02

E -

B -

G -12-12-10-8-8-10-

D 6-7-7-7-7-8-8-8-8-9-9-9-9-10-10-10-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 6-7-7-7-7-8-8-8-8-9-9-9-9-10-10-10-10-10-8-6-6-8-

E 6-7-7-7-7-8-8-8-8-9-9-9-9-10-10-10-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:04

E -

B -

G 7-7-8-10-8-10-12-12-12-10-8-8-10-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 5-5-6-8-6-8-10-10-10-8-6-6-8-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:07

E -

B -

G 7-7-8-10-8-10-12-12-12-10-8-8-10-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 5-5-6-8-6-8-10-10-10-8-6-6-8-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:10

E -

B -

G 7-7-8-10-8-10-12-12-12-10-8-8-10-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 5-5-6-8-6-8-10-10-10-8-6-6-8-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:13

E -

B -

G 7-7-8-10-8-10-12-5-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 5-5-6-8-6-8-10-3-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:16

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

1:19

E -

B -

G -6-

D -x-

A -4-

E -

-o-

1:21

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

1:24

E -

B -

G -7-

D -x-

A -5-

E -

-o-

1:27

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

1:30

E -

B -

G -

D -2-

A -2-

E -0-

-o-

1:33

E -

B -

G -

D -2-

A -2-

E -0-

-o-

1:35

E -

B -

G -

D -2-

A -2-

E -0-

-o-

1:38

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

1:41

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

1:44

E -

B -

G -

D 11-11-11-11-11-11-11-12-11-9-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-12-11-9-

A -

E -

o-m-m-m-m-m-m-o-o-o-o-m-m-m-m-m-m-o-o-o-

1:47

E -

B -

G -

D -9-7-9-9-9-7-7-7-

A 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-10-10-10-9-10-9-

E -

m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-o-

1:50

E -

B -

G -

D -9-7-9-9-9-7-7-7-

A 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-10-10-10-9-10-9-

E -

m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-o-

1:52

E -

B -

G -

D -9-7-9-9-9-7-7-7-

A 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-10-10-10-9-10-9-

E -

m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-o-

1:55

E -

B -

G -

D -9-7-9-9-9-7-7-7-

A 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-10-10-10-9-10-9-

E -

m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-o-

1:58

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

2:01

E -

B -

G -

D 5-5-5-5-8-8-8-8-7-7-7-7-3-3-3-3-

A -

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:04

E -

B -

G -

D 5-5-5-5-8-8-8-8-7-7-7-7-9-9-9-9-

A -

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:06

E -

B -

G -

D 5-5-5-5-8-8-8-8-7-7-7-7-3-3-3-3-

A -

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:09

E -

B -

G -

D 5-5-5-5-8-8-8-8-7-7-7-7-9-9-9-9-

A -

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:12

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

2:15

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-2-3-3-3-4-4-4-4-5-5-5-5-6-6-6-7-7-7-7-8-8-8-8-9-9-9-9-10-10-10-

A 2-2-2-3-3-3-4-4-4-4-5-5-5-5-6-6-6-7-7-7-7-8-8-8-8-9-9-9-9-10-10-10-

E 2-2-2-3-3-3-4-4-4-4-5-5-5-5-6-6-6-7-7-7-7-8-8-8-8-9-9-9-9-10-10-10-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

2:18

E -

B -

G 12-12-10-8-8-10-7-7-8-10-8-10-12-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 10-10-8-6-6-8-5-5-6-8-6-8-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:21

E -

B -

G 12-12-10-8-8-10-7-7-8-10-8-10-12-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 10-10-8-6-6-8-5-5-6-8-6-8-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:23

E -

B -

G 12-12-10-8-8-10-7-7-8-10-8-10-12-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 10-10-8-6-6-8-5-5-6-8-6-8-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:26

E -

B -

G 12-12-10-8-8-10-7-7-8-10-8-10-12-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 10-10-8-6-6-8-5-5-6-8-6-8-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:29

E -

B -

G -

D -2-

A -2-

E -0-

-o-

2:32

E -

B -

G -

D -2-2-

A 2-2-2-2-2-2-

E -0-0-0-0-0-0-

m-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-

2:35

E -

B -

G -

D -2-2-

A 2-2-2-2-2-2-

E -0-0-0-0-0-0-

m-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-

2:38

E -

B -

G -

D -2-2-

A 2-2-2-2-2-2-

E -0-0-0-0-0-0-

m-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-

2:40

E -

B -

G -

D -2-2-2-2-2-

A 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

E -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

m-m-m-m-o-o-o-o-o-

2:43

E -

B -

G -

D -2-2-

A 2-2-2-2-2-2-

E -0-0-0-0-0-0-

m-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-

2:46

E -

B -

G -

D -2-2-

A 2-2-2-2-2-2-

E -0-0-0-0-0-0-

m-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-

2:49

E -

B -

G -

D -2-2-

A 2-2-2-2-2-2-

E -0-0-0-0-0-0-

m-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-

2:52

E -

B -

G -

D -2-2-2-2-2-2-

A 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

E -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

m-m-m-m-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:54

E -

B -

G -12-12-10-8-8-10-7-7-8-

D 2-2-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 2-2-10-10-8-6-6-8-5-5-6-

E 0-0-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:57

E -

B -

G 10-8-10-12-12-12-10-8-8-10-7-7-8-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 8-6-8-10-10-10-8-6-6-8-5-5-6-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:00

E -

B -

G 10-8-10-12-12-12-10-8-8-10-7-7-8-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 8-6-8-10-10-10-8-6-6-8-5-5-6-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:03

E -

B -

G 10-8-10-12-12-12-10-8-8-10-7-7-8-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 8-6-8-10-10-10-8-6-6-8-5-5-6-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:06

E -

B -

G 10-8-10-12-

D x-x-x-x-

A 8-6-8-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-

3:09

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-

A 2-2-2-2-2-2-

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-

o-m-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-

3:11

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-

A 2-2-2-2-2-2-

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-

o-m-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-

3:14

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-

A 2-2-2-2-2-2-

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-

o-m-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-

3:17

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-2-2-2-

A 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

o-m-m-m-m-o-o-o-o-

3:20

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-

A 2-2-2-2-2-2-

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-

o-m-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-

3:23

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-

A 2-2-2-2-2-2-

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-

o-m-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-

3:26

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-

A 2-2-2-2-2-2-

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-

o-m-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-

3:28

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-2-2-2-

A 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

o-m-m-m-m-o-o-o-o-

3:31

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-2-2-

A 2-2-2-2-

E 0-0-0-0-

o-o-o-o-

Bass Tabs

0:00

G -

D -

A -

E 0-

0:02

G -

D -

A -

E -

0:05

G -

D -

A -

E 1-

0:08

G -

D -

A -

E -

0:11

G -

D -

A -

E 2-

0:14

G -

D -

A -

E -

0:16

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

0:19

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

0:22

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

0:25

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

0:28

G -

D -

A -

E -0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

0:31

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-

0:33

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-

0:36

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-

0:39

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-

0:42

G -

D -

A -17-17-16-16-15-15-14-14-13-13-12-12-11-11-10-10-

E 0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-

0:45

G -

D -

A 9-9-8-8-7-7-6-6-5-5-4-4-3-2-2-1-

E -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

0:47

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

0:50

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

0:53

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

0:56

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

0:59

G -

D -

A -17-17-16-16-15-15-14-14-13-13-12-12-11-11-10-10-

E -

1:02

G -

D -

A 9-9-8-8-7-7-6-6-5-5-4-4-3-2-2-1-

E -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

1:04

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

1:07

G -

D -

A -

E 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

1:10

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

1:13

G -

D -

A -

E 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-0-

1:16

G -

D -

A -

E -

1:19

G -

D -

A -

E -1-

1:21

G -

D -

A -

E -

1:24

G -

D -

A -

E -2-

1:27

G -

D -

A -

E -

1:30

G -

D -

A -

E -0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

1:33

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

1:35

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

1:38

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

1:41

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

1:44

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-0-0-2-2-3-3-5-5-

1:47

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-

1:50

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-

1:52

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-

1:55

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-0-0-3-2-0-0-5-3-

1:58

G -

D -

A 17-17-16-16-15-15-14-14-13-13-12-12-11-11-10-10-9-9-8-8-7-7-6-6-5-5-4-4-3-2-2-1-

E -

2:01

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

2:04

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

2:06

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

2:09

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

2:12

G -

D -

A -

E -

2:15

G -

D -

A 17-17-16-16-15-15-14-14-13-13-12-12-11-11-10-10-9-9-8-8-7-7-6-6-5-5-4-4-3-2-2-1-

E -

2:18

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

2:21

G -

D -

A -

E 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

2:23

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

2:26

G -

D -

A -

E 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

2:29

G -

D -

A -

E -0-

2:32

G -

D -

A -

E -

2:35

G -

D -

A -

E -0-

2:38

G -

D -

A -

E -

2:40

G -

D -

A -

E -0-

2:43

G -

D -

A -

E -

2:46

G -

D -

A -

E -0-

2:49

G -

D -

A -

E -

2:52

G -

D -

A -

E -

2:54

G -

D -

A -

E -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

2:57

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-0-0-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

3:00

G -

D -

A -

E 1-1-1-1-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

3:03

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

3:06

G -

D -

A -

E 3-3-3-3-

3:09

G -

D -

A -

E 0-

3:11

G -

D -

A -

E -

3:14

G -

D -

A -

E 0-

3:17

G -

D -

A -

E -

3:20

G -

D -

A -

E 0-

3:23

G -

D -

A -

E -

3:26

G -

D -

A -

E 0-

3:28

G -

D -

A -

E -

3:31

G -

D -

A -

E -

Drum Help

B = Bass Drum

S = Snare

H = Hi-hat

C = Crash

R = Ride

HT = High Tom

MT = Medium Tom

FT = Floor Tom

For the crash and hihat, x means closed and o means open.

When using stick hits, they will be represented by a s.

Drum Tabs

0:00

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:05

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:11

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:16

B 

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx

H -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:22

B 

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx

H -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:28

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S -xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx-x-x-

H -

C -o-o-o-

R -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-xXxx-

MT-xXxx-

FT-

0:33

B 

S -x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-

H -

C -o-o-

R x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:39

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-xXxXx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H -

C -o-

R x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

0:45

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-xXxXxXxx-x-x-x-

H -

C -o-o-o-o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FTx-x-x-x-

0:50

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-

H -

C o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:56

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

H -

C o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:02

B x-x-x-

S xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:07

B 

S -x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:13

B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:19

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:24

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:30

B x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H o-o-o-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:35

B 

S -x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:41

B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-xXxx-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx-

H x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-o-

R -

HT-xXxx-

MT-xXxx

FT-

1:47

B 

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx

H -

C o-o-

R -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:52

B 

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxX

H -

C o-o-

R -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:58

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxXxXxx-x-x-

H -

C -o-o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FTx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

2:04

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-

H -

C o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:09

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-

H -

C o-o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:15

B x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:21

B 

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:26

B -x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-

H -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:32

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-

H -

C o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:38

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-

H -

C o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:43

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-

H -

C o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:49

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-

H -

C o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:54

B -

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

3:00

B 

S -x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

3:06

B xxxxxxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-

H o-o-

C -o-o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

3:11

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-

H -

C o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

3:17

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-

H -

C o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

3:23

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-

H -

C o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

3:28

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-xXxx-

H -

C o-o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-


End file.
